Green Temples
by Befudle
Summary: A Pumpkin-haired miner (and arrogant celebrity) empathetically invites a struggling mob into his home. For this particular dork, having his hand wave invitingly towards his palace in suggestion to another HUMAN is vastly unheard of. However, the act's importance is utterly lost on the beast, a friendship is still nurtured between them... Silly beastial romance story. endermanxsteve
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I have school tomorrow, But instead of sleeping or doing my assigned reading, I'm writing about interspecies dorks in jungle palaces. Just cus i got really inspired while building. I'll try my best to keep this going!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was bright and warm this morning; soft, cool fall sunlight barely traversing the heavy jungle greenery to enter the cantankerous red-head's bedroom, currently thrashing under the red cover from the invading streams of gold. The collective sight itself was beautiful, the groaning fire-haired miner noted after a moment of lethargic bitching and whining. After the man had scrubbed the sleep and petulance out of his eyes, he took a couple of seconds to admire the gold sunlight sparkling over the wooden floors of his bedroom. Smiling lazily, he swung his feet off onto the floor and stretched on his way to the window.

The miner hummed a soft tune and set his weight onto the window's sill. As he admired the dewey jungle vegetation reflecting and refracting friendly sunlight-whose source was hidden behind a billowy cloud just peeping behind the hills (that masterfully hid a massive village where he often did his trading) beyond his jungle- His hands worked on memory to retrieve the Ledger from the nearby nightstand. leather-bound agenda in hand, he gave the view ahead of him one more long, loving glance before turning and setting his bottom on the stone sill and began to survey what chores he would busy himself with today.

The red-head smoothed his rowdy head of fire down to his scalp while he read, filing each chore to separate files in his brain. He rubbed more sleep out of his eyes and finally discarded the agenda on the nightstand and turned again to face his jungle.

His Jungle.

His jungle, which wrapped around an archipelago of treeless hills and ponds, where his home resided just on the precipice of, overlooking the sunrise.

The miner absently ran an affectionate thumb over the sill of his low, wide window, reminiscing the 6 and-a-half years it had taken him to build his wood and stone and iron home of towering… towers. – Round rooms atop wooden pillars that branched off into more round rooms with their own towers in his giant home hidden behind the stubborn jungle foliage.

… Well, Speak of the devil and he shall come. The orange-haired miner captured a bit of creeping plant sneaking through the cracked walls between his fingers and tugged.

And more-so speak of a tenacious devil! The man frowned, forgetting his previous nostalgia for the new challenge of rude plants. He wove his hand through the crack the plant slept in and balled the weed in his fist and tugged again, throwing back all the weight in his shoulders.

The man hissed at the sudden rug-burn on his fingers, but this boy's tenacity rivaled the plants well, and he moved his stance to grant him more leverage: Left foot braced on the wall and right parallel with the wall. The challenging human steeled himself with a breath, before Throwing back all of his weight… and slipping.

The moment he again tried to eradicate the plant, the stubborn weed tucked himself in tight and became a fixed point in this embarrassing physics equation. The root becoming a pivot, the rest of the man's body became the dependent variable as the force from the tug shot through the his body until one amateurly placed foot found itself at the end of the line and went barreling through the stone wall.

The cobblestone collapsed around the wasted energy and effectively pummeled and bloodied the man's leg, eliciting a pained wail from the man's mouth… along with several unflattering whimpers and curses.

Wrenching himself from the mess, he glanced first in horror at the hole in his home, then to his battered appendage. Swelling had already picked up by the time he pried his eyes away from the gruesome damage to his bedroom and blood was dribbling from some larger lacerations and the smaller were just beginning to bubble.

He attempted to flex his leg and was horrified to learn that it would not move. He smoothed his hand down his thigh, groaning in pain, until he found the point where it went numb. "B-Bloody fuck..." He whimpered, eyelids wrenched shut. His entire arm was shaking as he searched along the window sill for some stable part where he could gain some leverage to stand. He wiggled a brick a few paces to his left and assured himself it was solid before he began to haul himself up.

"O-oh, Mother of b-bloody fuck!"

The red-head hauled himself onto one leg and glanced around him. Supporting himself on the wall, he had begun bunny-hopping to his bedside to retrieve his unstrung enchanted bow, Green Temples, which he decided would double as an enchanted crutch for the time being.

Limping out of his room, he entered the workroom neighboring his bedroom and moved to the main ladder. He braced the ladder in both hands and slid down towards the ground floor, catching himself inches above the ground to spare himself any more pain.

Stepping away from the ladder, he took a left towards the washroom, electing to wash out jungle-germs before heading towards the city for treatment.

Stripping was complimented with wailing and cursing, and whining when the cold water finally entered the large lacerations.

Redressing in a loose blue t-shirt and tapered pants, he gathered a few things to barter for treatment with and stepped outside- snatching a quiver of bolts by the door in an afterthought- and limped to the stables. He gathered his horse by the reins and tossed a saddle over it's side, commanding it to sit so that he could mount with his injured leg.

Pink tinted his freckled features as he realised the rediculosness of his situation (more-so that that damnable root was the victor in this game) and let out a humiliated laugh. Oh lord he was going to lie his head off once he reached the doctor.

The red-head paused and looked up towards the sky, brow knitting in though.

_Huh_.

_The clouds looked like they were setting in. Perhaps it will rain on his way back._


	2. Chapter 2

Well this sort of short- as was the first- sorry! I'll introduce our tortured mob-friend soon. No names yet. yolo.

Sorry if this chapter reads a bit wonky- I didnt really like it much. Please review, guppies, they make my brain do happy face.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Chittering screams had filled the valley, startling chickens and mobs alike until the sound was no longer in the hill behind them but the one ahead of them then suddenly several hills away. Villagers scuttled out of the rain and into their homes, coddling their frightened children from the agonized screams and guards shifted anxiously at their posts; some with hands on the hilts of their iron swords and others with weapons fully drawn.

The orange-haired miner was among those soldiers with drawn weapons, Green Temple hanging in the crook of his thumb and humming impatiently in his hand. He nodded to an archer on his right who vacated a space for him on the wall, his simple wooden bow hung lazily at his side.

The miner groaned in agony as he attempted to climb the steps, having half a mind not to step on the soldier's feet as he slumped on the archer's wall. The soldier took notice of the orange-haired man's struggle and offered his hand.

"Hey- Easy there-" something like recognition flashed across the soldier's face. " Hey, you're the guy in that jungle, yeah? Came in today with a broken leg?"

The miner's ears reddened but he ignored the stranger; gathering an arrow from his back and notching it into place, putting on his abrasive front. "Get your bow up, soldier. Monsters live in the rain, not in my feet."

The soldier huffed, but did as he was told, swing his bow over the wall (away from innocent toes) and scanned the field ahead of them for threats. "Listen, You really aught' to go back to the doc's. Or go home. You shouldn't be on that leg."

The miner huffed, giving the soldier a sidelong look. "Do you hear that screaming? Those aren't chickens screaming. And with soldiers aiming for toes instead of monsters, you could probably use my help." The miner chided as he glanced towards the field and choked the string, catching a straggling zombie through one ear and out the other. He notched in another arrow and puffed up in pride at the solder's expression.

"Yes, well…" The soldier began, shuffling his feet as he recovered from the impressive shot, "you can dodge a chicken with only one leg. Not an explosion. Or another archer."

The miner went rigid in surprise, black and purple bruise forming on his engorged pride, gave the soldier an incredulous look. "You knew that that was _my_ Palace in the Jungle right? So you know who I am?"

The soldier stared at the redhead for a moment before a look of embarrassed dread dragged across his features, and he replied with a meek: "Well… Um… Yes."

"So you already know why I'm an Idol, then! You know of my feats In the nether! My feats against the Old King's agents who tried to garrison my house?" The miner turned and sprung two arrows in quick succession into the skulls of two creepers barely peeping over the hills. "You know how I defended this very city from monsters _from my own tower_." Inwardly, his pride waved a pumpkin-colored battle-flag. "OH, and I know you know! Because I know how General Thompson drops my name in his lectures- but you think some… _Archer skeleton_ could best _me_? _Really_? You think an archer skeleton could take down the Renouned Warrior: Master Cla-"

The miner had been speaking with large, animated gestures, but his hands suddenly stilled, at the demand of the sudden, resounding silence.

There were no longer the screams of an enderman around them.

Both men's posture hardened, slack hands twisting into fists around their bows and the wood of their arrows groaning under their tense fingers. A soldier's understanding passed between them and injured prides were cast aside. The Orange-Haired clapped the other on the shoulder as he passed, moving down the stairs without an utterance of the agony he felt.

In the rain, endermen don't stop screaming until they found shelter.

And what do you find plenty of in such a grand city?

The miner jogged through the slanted rain, unstringing his bow to use as a crutch as he shouted into every civilian home to cover their eyes in cloth, an enderman may have entered the city.

The red-head soon found himself at the gates, exchanging a quick word with the General Thompson, who then accused him of being a coward, and took his leave of the city, clambering onto his sitting horse with soft utterances of agony before heading in the direction of his home. The high ceilings of his jungle palace would also be ideal for injured endermen.

He strung the bow over his good leg and notched one enchanted arrow before whipping his horse towards the jungle.


	3. Chapter 3

I Edited the first two chapters quite a bit, seeing as how poorly they were done. Please re-read them, there has been a lot added and changed. Its a bit more fluid now, unlike the author notes.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The miner could see his home from were he stood atop the jungle tree. He slid down onto his haunches, and prayed to Notch that a looking glass would fall from the sky and land in his hand. As well as he could see his towers, he couldn't see a Gods' damned thing that may be lurking on the inside.

Anxiety coiled in his stomach. He pulled the quiver from his back, irritated when a dribble of blood slipped into his eyeball. He'd lost one of his enchanted arrows on his trek back to his palace- One with a lovely fire aspect- after a creeper had been given life just feet behind him. The flaming bolt had connected with the gunpowder inside the monster's corpse and sent the flint tip soaring over his brow in the resulting explosion, which had also killed his only horse.

He grimaced at the thought of wasted magic and dead ponies, but returned his attention to the quiver in his hand, filled with regular bolts. He dumped them on the ground, and refilled the quiver with his assortment of remaining enchanted bolts. His orange hair was slipping into his eyes from the persisting rain, and he shook out what moisture would leave him for now.

The orange-haired man set one arrow that was tipped with an enderpearl into his bow before dropping from the jungle tree, landing nimbly on the balls of his feet.

"Where are you…" He whispered to himself, eyes scanning the area like the predator he had so often been compared to. He took deft steps towards his home, staying to the edge of the foliage.

It felt strange being wary of his own home. Painful memories bubbled into his imagination of seven years past, to when he was just an infant to battle and hardship.

It was his first moment of true freedom, as he had delusionally assumed was what was achieved. He had abandoned all allies that could have protected him and made enmies all around. He was a sheltered little boy of 18 years, literally guarded and kept by sitters and elders at all moments moments of the dreary day. He chuckled softly as he remembered the first adventure after his 'Escape': He'd run off to the nearest pub and cajoled a busty young woman to a private room behind the counter. It was progressively down-hill after that, however. Disgraced, disowned, discharged, and exiled.

Eventually he stumbled on this paradise and spent the six years since building this palace… with a few adventures on the side.

Regardless of the celebrity that resulted from those hardships, He quickly learned that what he had originally mistaken as 'Freedom', was truly the most crippling and maddening form of loneliness.

Not that such an admission would ever come out of _this_ particular red-head's mouth. As soon as you admit such a thing to yourself verbally, the fact cements itself in your heart and you are forced to stop pretending.

The red-head sighed, relieved to finally be near his home again, and he could discontinue that troubling train of thought. He squared up Green Temples into a taught ready and peeked through the cracks in the old cobblestone...

Into his anvil. He frowned and stood up on his toes peaking through a new crack. Clear.

The miner crept around the the wall of his home to the main entrance, measuring his breath in his throat. His leg throbbed beneith the bandage, but his steps and breaths remained even and deft with practiced discipline. He leveled his eye's with a crack...

His breath caught in his throat and his blood ran cold, draining into the icy coil in the pit of his stomach.

His eyes locked on the beast in his kitchen, it was tearing apart his pantry and cabinets. The beasts mandibles clicked in agitation against it's tar-black jawbone. and bright, lurid purple blood bubbled from it's shoulders and into the carpet... just as the rain began to let up.

He blinked, barely catching the tall black figure bristle before he pulled his head away from the cobblestone. Had the monster froze?

It could just be the panic.

The miner peered up towards the skies, heart pounding in his throat as the clouds thinned above him. Slowly, he turned his head back towards the crack, eyelids wrenched shut. He aligned his closed eye with the crack in the cobblestone, his leg gone numb andfist turning white around the bow in his hand before he snapped his eyelids open.

And was met with solid, purple iris staring back at him.

Strong, black talons closed around the back of his neck, slamming him into the cobblestone and dragging him up the rough stone and he felt the shards of bone in his broken leg unknit.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello readers! I'm really surprised by the number of views this story has gotten- I'm flattered! I wasn't goign to post this chapter today, but the views brought a blush to my cheeks and i have decided to reward you with boom violence and whoops there goes his shirt!_

_Send me a review and tell me I'm pretty! or tell me what you'd like out of this story. I've got a definite plot in mind but you know what? You're who i'm trying to please, You cutiepies. Tell me if theres anything i should fix or switch or if you just want the author to shut up now and let you read!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The miner released a straggled scream, as the beast drew him away from the wall and swung him again into the rough stone. The red-haired growled in pain, feeling the splinter of pain in his nose and a ruthless ringing in his temple. He spat the blood off of his lip and set his good foot onto the wall, taking most of the weight off of his neck, which had screamed at the pressure. Squaring and aiming Green Temples to the far right, and released the string and sent a pearl-laden arrow into the behind them. The beast collided into the wall at the disappearance of his charge, and barreled through the cobblestone and into the kitchen with loud chitters of confusion.

The miner scrabbled onto his feet, about fifteen yards from the beast. He trained his pupils just to the left of the monster and fell to his haunches as he strung another enchanted arrow- one tipped with fire.

The miner aimed just to the right of his sight, and clipped the beast in the ankle. The pop of displaced air was his only warning before the beast caught hsi neck in the crook of a smooth, jet-black scaled elbow. He writhed uselessly in the monsters grasp, swinging Green Temples behind him and thwacking the enderman in the hip. The monster howled in irritation and swung the human into the mud, eliciting whine of pain from the broken limbs and another arrow, this one burrowing into the monster's calf. The enderman returned with talons around the miner's throat, which the human countered in an impressive display of flexibility, as he twisted his leg around the monster's forearm and cracked the lover-large humerus against his pelvis, each pant of his breath a whine as he did so.

With what the human could only describe as a chittering howl, the monster collapsed onto the miner , writhing to free his arm from the human's grip. Seizing the monster's pained, vulnerable state, the miner released his grip on the monster's arm and swung his leg over the monster's neck, and straddled the beast's shoulder blades. He clapped his arm over the monster's eyes as an after-though and had had an arrow weaved under the hard scales of the monster's neck. The beast writhed for several minutes, claws ripping the loose top right off of the miner's torso, and leaving angry red welts in their wake.

The arrow placed at the monster's neck was eventually slapped from his hand and the struggle began anew as the human to regain leverage. The monster managed to throw the human from him and disappear for several seconds. The miner huffed thick, burning breaths as he scrabbled for the arrow, limping on his leg that bad been battered anew and wiped thick rivulets of blood from his lip. As soon as his fingers connected with the arrow, hard, sharp talons dug into the exposed skin of his sides and hips. He cried out In agony and swung the arrow in his hand behind him, connecting beautifully across the beast's face- a large slash from left eye all the way to hard cheek bone, then over the edge of mandible.

The enderman howled in rage and removed his claws from the human's sides, and balled those thick fingers into a fist.

The fist barreled just past the human's right jaw, and the opportunity was seized. The human wrapped his fingers around the monster's arm and turned his back to the beasts chest and throwing it over his shoulder. The dazed beast was sprawled on the ground and the miner again straddled It's chest, pinning lanky arms to it's sides and weaving the arrow under hard scales. He had torn apart the remains of his shirt and stuffed it over the beast's eyes (smirking at the his of pain that came from the beast at the damp cloth) Before... Something occurred to him.

The enderman had stopped thrashing.

The eerie discovery urged him to force the flint through the monster's throat before whatever plans the beast had been plotting could be executed... But no matter how long the stillness had stretched, the monster made no move, aside from the quick rise and fall of panted breathing, the being laid submissively beneath him, cheek in the mud and broken humerus cradled against it's stomach.

His brow furrowed in confusion at the tension in the beast- Muscles so taut yet so still- And realization struck him like a blow to the gut.

It was waiting for the human to kill him.

The red-head bristled in white-hot fury, and the aura of his rage apparently reaching the enderman- who bristled in response.

In that moment, the miner didn't see the beast that had invaded his palace and attacked him, or the monster who had moments ago even broken his nose- which was now dripping thick, knotty blood onto the monster's mandibles-

He saw himself.

Dear Gods, He saw himself; young and alone down on his luck and practically flinging himself at hordes of skeletal archers. He glanced briefly at his bow forgotten just feet away from them.

This being below him- who had begun to fidget (as much as someone so injured could fidget) under the heat of the humans rage

Gods, they were exactly alike.

And it turned that icy coil in his stomach to hell-fire.

The miner growled and shoved the enderman's head back into the mud and snatched his bow from the ground. He dropped the arrow in his hand and uncovered the enderman's eyes before bringing the bow's end down on the back of the monster's head. And those weary purple eyes rolled backward and The beast went limp in the mud.

* * *

ravioli ravioli

give me some feedbackoli


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! bet you thought i was going to forget to update today. I probably won't be updating over the weekend, we're having Oktober fest.

Please please please review/ follow/ fave whatever! just show me what you think so far!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The monster's head was lolled over the miner's shoulder, making the miner blush as rough mandibles fluttered against his neck. Sweat was dripping down his temple and down his chin and tip of his nose. He groaned with effort, writhing under the the beast. The monster nuzzled the miner's neck affectionately, eliciting a small moan from the man. The human's hands gripped the mobs arms like a vice. The monster's chest bandage was scraping the miner's bare back and he hissed at the sting there.

The human groaned in frustration, and finally threw the monster off of his back, into the mud outside his home. The miner had had to drag the monster over his back all the way from the guest barracks to the front door, and the monster's hight was paralleled by its weight.

The unconscious mob tumbled into the mud, without so much more than a twitch and grunt, much to the irritation of the miner. He considered waking the mob with a bucket of water, but it had taken him hours to clear the monster's original wounds, only being able to use a blend of milk and wine.

With a huff, the miner returned inside, flinching as a hard draft came through the kitchen.

He had begun working on the monster immediately after cleaning his own wounds- But had yet to get to the ones across his back, and they stung like fire every time the cool fall breeze brushed them. He moved to his storage and tossed around frozen meats until he found his storage of bottled milks.

As an afterthought, he tore a strip of his peach-skin top and tied it over his eyes. He could see O.K. through the fabric, but was certain that his eyes were not visible. He didnt know much enderman trivia, but every precaution should be taken, he thought. He was certain the beast would be… Upset, upon awakening.

Several bottles of milk cradled in one arm and blindfold in place, he returned to the doorway, where the enderman continued to slumber.

The sunrise was just beginning to peak over the hills.

"Well…" the miner hummed, bouncing the bottle of milk in his hand and turning back to the slumbering monster, who let out a raspy snore. "Wakey-wakey Eggs and Bakney!"

The miner pulled back his arm holding the bottle of milk. His knee followed off the ground in the perfect posture of a pitcher and the shatter of glass resounded through the hills, followed by loud, startled clicking and the wet slap of thrashing in mud.

The beast scrambled away from shattered glass, before another resounding explosion of glass and wave of milk shocked him from the other side.

Confused, the monster glanced along the trajectory of the milk bottle, and landed on the masked form of the miner, whose bow was trained on the beast's neck

The enderman's features hardened, mandibles tight to it's face, and it began to rise, surely memories of the previous night flooding back to him.

suddenly the being's mandibles began to flutter on either side of it's face, before it glanced to one of its arms. It's confusion was not lost on the miner and he took a step forward, keeping the being on the floor with one foot.

"I…" the miner began, feeling awkward at talking to the beast, but put on his sternest face. "I treated your burns. And your arm... and leg. Your face is going to scar though, don't scratch at your stitches.."

He removed his leg from the monster's chest, emphasizing the action with a small kick to the side. "Now go."

* * *

Oh, this human didn't understand. Telling him to leave? So leaving the life in him was pure mercy then. The beast inwardly scoffed, his previous rage ebbing away.

He stood up, doing so slower than necessary and wiped the mud from his face, but remained rooted where he stood. The human was staring at him, but would eventually get the point... Hopefully. He did not want to show submission by... any other form. He smirked, relieved, as realization finally dawned on on the human's face, and was immediatly replaced by rage..

"Oh fuckin' no. Is this some Honor thing?" The human growled, making the enderman flinch at the hatred in it's voice. "No- No. I don't want some honor-bound monster-slave." the redhead growled, Orange locks bounced on the human's scalp as he took steps towards the monster. "So there! You're free! Now go! I don't want you in my Home!" He shouted, emphasizing his words with arrows aimed near the enderman's feet, causing the massive beast to skip backwards.

The beast himself growled, capturing the miner's bow, which seemed to warm in his hand, and tossed it yards away, before his fist returned for the miner's neck and, having learned his lesson last time, captured the miner's thigh in his other hand and slammed him backwards into the wall, and pinned the miner's hips there with his own.

The beast held him there for several moments, until he was certain his message was crystal-glass clear in the humans head. This hulking beast had every capability to kill . He was stronger, larger, _and _smarter. He wasn't doing this out of some instinctual law, or out of obligation- And he sure as _fuck_ wasn't anyone's slave. Yes it was honor that compelled him to do so, but it was of his own decision.

To his displeasure, fear still hadn't settled in this damned human's eyes, defiance seemed to eclipse all other emotion but he eventually found the understanding lurking in those amber-gold orbs. He released the miner, and moved to retrieve the human's bow when _it_ collapsed, hacking and choking.

Nearly the second he touched the bow with his fingertips, the human spoke again, speaking with an attractive rasp, that surprised the enderman, and he mentally filed that away for later.

"So thats it then? Hah." It coughed again, and the enderman finally wrapped his hand around the bow, which greeted him with... some hum that reminded him of smiling faces and family meals. "So that's what they mean when they say-" It choked again and the enderman turned to it. "-When they say compassion is a- Hrnk!- a fool's gamble!"

This elicited a small smile from the beast, not that the human would be able to comprehend it. Which made him feel a little better.

The enderman approached the kneeling human slowly, bow extended towards it.

The human straightened, and the enderman noticed the human adjust slightly before retrieving the bow from the beast's hands. The enderman smirked again, realizing that the human had put himself in a position that would make things easy for it to spring from the ground and run, should it need to. _Smart_, he thought, _but __unnecessary. _The human glanced around him, and pulled one of the arrows out of the ground from when he had shot at the enderman's feet, and strung it in his bow.

The enderman tensed but did not run, the human was not aiming for him. He tried to follow the path the arrow would go when the human fired, but could not see anything worth killing in that path. The enderman felt nervous again, but as he began to take a step backwards, he saw the arrow fly out over the hills.

The enderman's eyes followed the arrow and smirked, preparing to turn back and mock the human when the white head of a sheep strolled into the arrows path, and scored through one ear and out the other.

He found himself staring wide eyed at the scene, before he caught the soft chuckling of the human. He turned back to the human, who was smiling smugly back at him.

"I uh. I think you'll need a bed." The enderman noted curiously at how the human's cheeks blossomed with red, filing that reaction for reference later. "I-I mean, If you plan on living here..."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! so I really wasnt going to post today, But this is one of those info chapters that no one likes, and i got one very sweet message and i felt really motivated after that to finish writing this one. (thanks thanks WDragonLord)

reviews/faves/follows make a my hart do heppy faec

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"And thus, you are titled _Kehethrisckino-Hahagouv the Blasphemer_"

The room was dark, as everything was in the End. Windows were barred and only narrow streams of light managed to pervade the room. It was indeed early morning, though there was no sun to second this inference, the air had the buzz of an early morning, and Hahagouv was drowsy. The progression was infront of him, he knew, but red cloth and iron chains barred him to the spot. He was perfectly still. He was the epitome of stoicism, despite the turmoil inside his gut.

"_And, _as you are now The Blasphemer, you are forbidden to stand upon this holy ground. You shall be escorted by a priest to the surface, where you should from then on _rot_."

He felt two other's enter on either side of him and lift him from the ground. His heart hammered in his chest as he heard the familiar slosh and splash of neutral acid. He writhed in their grips before he felt two other hands grasp his knees and close a bar shackle between them. Holding his legs apart as his calves were lowered into the water, Eliciting a pained, raspy growl from Hahagouv, but his jaw remained set.

"And where ever you shall set your feet shall itself be considered hateful and sinful and blasphemous just as you, Hahagouv, are. These next words you chose to say shall be chronicled and will be your legacy. I suggest you choose them well. We shall remove your blindfold. Should you try to escape, Your legacy shall forever be that Hahagouv the Blasphemer was a coward and a _prokintet." _

Hahagouv's eyes flicked dangerously towards the speaker as his claves were removed from the water and shackles removed, tears prickling in his eyes as the raw flesh connected with the hard stone.

"She was a _child_."

The speaker was suddenly infront of him, just inches away, hate written all over his hard, sharp features. Hahagouv memorized every curve of this stranger, just as they threw their heel into the raw flesh of Hahagouv's calf, startling a cry from him.

"And you will do well to kill the _next_ that cast their evil, sinful eyes upon you." was growled into his ear before the processor returned to his position on the far side of the room with a resounding swish, and his voice was loud and deep as it had been before. "Should you find someone willing to wash the sins from your feet, then you shall consider that your marriage, for i doubt you should ever find someone willing to consult your sin as such ever again." the speaker mocked. The guards on either side of him chuckled.

"Truthfully, however, should you fine another willing to forgoe your sins and bless your feet, we shall consider your case for review."

The speaker had begun to turn, and he felt the guards settle the blind-fold back over his ears, when the processor grunted. "Wait, I forgot."

The guards paused and brought Hahagouv back to the pedestal.

"Kehethrisckino-Hahagouv, we shall pray that... Quick death finds you." The speaker grunted, as if the words were sour on his tongue.

The guards lifted him again, and Hahagouv growled, writhing mildly in their grasp. "Wait!" He growled. "Stop there!". The guards, shocked by his gaul to speak. The two enderman backed away from him, as if afraid that the wrath that was sure to follow would radiate from the condemned.

The speaker Growled, he heard, and was inches from him. "You do _not_ have permission to speak, _Blasphamer!" _The enderman shouted, arms hovering just over Hahagouv's neck. "Your sinful skin saves you here, as i do not wish to touch such filth.

"The condemned has a question! He wishes to know who condemns him!" Hahagouv growled back, mandibles clicking furiously agains his jaw.

"You do not get to ask such questions! Your words poison the air!" The other enderman shouted back.

"Then bless the air with your name and silence me!" Hahagouv shot, puffing up his chest defiantly.

The room was silent for a beat. He could practically hear his guards shivvering in their ebony armor. His mandibles were softly tapping the bone of his hard jaw. After a few moments, he feared that he had been transported to the overworld already when the processor finally spoke.

"You're right. The air must again be purified by my name." He heard the processor taking several steps away from him, and four burly hands wrapped around his arms. "Mine name is Esklintoksumok-Bahaurk The Holy. You're punishment, Kehethrisckino, is enclosure in the over world. Should you find a portal home, you should erease its memory from your mind." There was a pause. "For your sudden... Outburst... another penance shall be added."

Hahagouv bristled at this.

"Guards? Find somewhere where it rains."

* * *

And we finally have a name to put to beast!

Ravioli ravioli give me the feedbackoli


	7. Chapter 7: part 1

this is a lil late, i know, but im posting another today, explaining what the fuck is actually happening here!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_Fuck_!"

Hahagouv Turned to the miner, who had dove behind the cover of a shop sign with him just and three arrows whizzed by. "We need to get to the gate controls! They're still flooding in!" The miner shouted, springing off three arrows that buried themselves in hoards of zombies coming through the gate, killing... four.

The miner wore a cloth visor that strung behind his ears and was held at his brow and above his nose by curved iron rods. The visor had the adverse effect of flipping the miner's bangs upward (where they now stayed even after the visor had been removed) and it's appearance seemed to please the human, as he was always toying it back up with his fingers whenever it fell.

The enderman took a moment to destroy the little flip in the others head of fire before stealing the sword from his sheath. The human groaned indignantly and grappled for the tool back (but not before doing exactly as mentioned and fixing the flip with his fingers). The beast ruffled his hair again before the miner could snatch it back and he heard the Human mutter "Asshole.."before teleporting off to the other side of the square, mowing down zombies in every direction.

He miner huffed and shot off the rest of his arrows in quick succession, dropping one or even two zombies with each arrow but one- which Hahagouv caught mid-air and threw again, taking down a zombie threatening a child on the far side of the square.

Fighting with the enderman was... exotic. Charging mobs never got close enough to force the miner into using his iron sword, and he was seriously considering allowing the enderman to keep it as the monster seems to had really taken to it.

His quiver now empty, he hopped past the sign, collecting arrows from the corpses, comrades working together to reach the gate controls while also defending civilians.

The miner was forced to fire off arrows immediately after retrieving them from the undead corpses as the inflow of zombies seemed to do nothing but thicken. It was making him panic. Three of the city's 7 golems had already fallen, torn to pieces by the undead and the remaining four were bombarded by the zombies left and right, looking even worse for wear every time he checked on them. City's guards had stayed to the wall when the ambush began, but nearly the entire ground force was gone. he pulled another arrow out of an eye socket and immediately stabbed it into the skull of a zombie behind him. frowning, he yanked the arrow back from the beast and laid it's corpse gently on the ground.

It had been the guard he insulted the night he met the Enderman, just a week ago.

The miner sighed and restrung the arrow, releasing it and dropping two more zombies.

Hahagouv was rocketing past in every direction, tearing apart enemies with the sword but...

His flourishes were sloppy... as well as about everything else. The miner smiled, seeing an oppurtunity to show off, and whistled through his fingers, attracting the attention of the enderman as well as most of the undead in the village. Hahagouv noticed the undead taking interest and teleported to the miner with an angry "Pop!"

The enderman was fuming at the human's smirk, arms wide, preparing to berate him with chitters and chirps, before the human replaced the iron sword in his hand with that bow, and was running toward the approaching hoard. Hahagouv shouted at the human in his language, waving his arm with the bow in loud, confused gestures, but was silenced at the first flourish the human performed.

The enderman's arms went slack; shocked by the grace that the human exhibited. The zombies never got close enough to touch him, even, with the human moving about so endlessly, jumping and kicking and slashing.

He would take down one infront of him and take out another in a back-draw. He'd take the sword through one of the undeads' skulls and immediately take out another without even withdrawing the iron from the bone.

It honestly reminded him of a dancer- Not the sweet, soft, tippy-toey kind; The passionate kind- shoulders thrown back, ankles above crown and then a strike of lightening, its thunder the wet crack of breaking bones and blocked carapace, and then smooth like the flow of blood from a corpse.

Suddenly, something finally struck a chime in his skull: The human was showing off. Hahagouv frowned, why was the human trying to impress him? Did he not trust Hahagouv's loyalty? True to what he had said, he was indeed no slave (and he knew the human had understood), so was he trying to show his power in battle and gain the respect of the mob?

Was he trying to threaten him?

No... No. The miner smiled every time their bodies faced one another, a soft, velvety shine in the man's eye- Daring the enderman, challenging him.

Oh god- was this battle field flirting? No- couldn't be. He saw how the human was trying to work over that busty seamstress near the inn- that was preposterous.

It was obvously adreneline.

However- the way that the miner went out of his way like such to flex each muscle was really-

_You're on a god's damned battlefield, Hahagouv!_ he internally shouted at himself, raising the bow awkwardly and plucking a bolt from a corpse, _surrounded by the undead, watching a human covered in blood should not distract you as... such._

despite himself, Hahagouv chuckled at the though of the human being attracted to him. The man was chickenshit. If it came to, and the miner attempted to... flirt, he would no doubt back down at the first sign of reciprocation, lonely old bastard.

_Holy shit._

The next arrow that Hahagouv fired clipped right through the half-eaten bridge of a zombie nose and through the left cerebrum. The bow hummed arrogantly in his hands and the enderman found himself growing arrogant with it- then humbled as he remembered how masterfully the archer human had handled the tool.

He examined the bow briefly, admiring its lovely craftsmanship, before fighting again his way towards the gate controls, as well as the visored human.

Morning was hours away, they knew, they just had to hold out til then.

Hold out til then... the human thought, snaring his heel into the skull of another zombie- Just as a wash of arrows threw by his face.

Glancing up, the human caught the shilloutte of a man sprinting across the wall.

* * *

Ravioli ravioli

give me the feedbackoli


	8. Chapter 7: part 2

Crap! i know i promised two like, 3 days ago, but school's gone hectic. Daily updates are from here forward canceled. You get as many chapters as i can birth out in a week. Im so sorry im not organized- nor did i feel like prewriting chapters. mama loves you wether she shows it or not!

* * *

**Chapter 7;2**

The human stared at the arrows, dumbfounded. _Were the guards firing at me?_ Another wash of arrows appeared at his feet- forcing to jump back through the mud… And again, as more arrows followed him.

The human fell back on his bottom and glance around frantically. Turning his eyes toward his enderman companion, he noticed that the beast was staring pointedly at something in the wall, directing the human's eyes with his own. The human followed that hint and caught sight of flowing orange capes- dolled to look like great city flags. Turning back to his companion, who was now looking at him confusedly, he shouted.

"What the FUCK?!" He yelled, funneling his mouth with his hands to carry his smiling voice just as another arrow flew by his head, wiping away that ever-present smug grin. He glared up at the wall and caught the silhouetted man in the orange cape falling back into cover.

The human dove behind a nearby wall, yanking a few arrows from the ground as he went and signaled the enderman over with a hand- which was immediately clipped by flying flint, eliciting a surprised howl from the human. "Get over here, You!" he shouted to the enderman, who was at his side in just a moment.

"Here, give me the bow! Ill take care of the snitch, you get to those controls!" He commanded, gathering the bow from the other and firing an arrow at a straggling zombie.

The two ejected from opposite sides of the wall, the enderman crushing skulls (and removing some) and the human springing from wall to wall, not enjoying this sniper's contest with his clipped hand- whose blood was staining his nice, blue silk shirt. He'd had a fuckin' date planned for tonight.

The enderman continuously sent him worried glances, as if asking to take out the sniper himself, But the human wanted this tail-fucker alive- and those gates needed to be closed. The enderman had the obvious advantage to reach those controls- but it was nearly impossible to get near enough to them without being swamped by the undead.

Those orange cloaks were robes- Maybe not high up the golden chain, but he could recognize the garb as royal enough. Another arrow whizzed by his head and he returned to cover, stringing an arrow and aiming high.

The arrow went right down into the other's cover- but didn't connect. He saw the figure spring from cover in the last second. The miner predicted his movement, and threw back another- groaning at the sharp agony in his palm and just barely missing his mark.

The arrow connected just feet ahead of the assassin, and the charge jumped back in surprise, sprinting again down the other side of the wall.

The miner was groaning as he pulled the bandage from his leg and wrapped it around his palm tightly, eliciting a ragged whine. An arrow connected with the ground a few feet from him and he growled, pulling it from the sandstone and firing it right back, clipping the other archer's shoulder guard.

The miner was panting- In pain and frustration, and fired off three more arrows in astounding succession, cutting off the assassin's path whenever he attempted to run.

He strung another arrow, aiming now directly for the assassin (who was obviously dumbfounded by the miner's capability.) when there was a sudden ground shattering pain across the miner's side that tore a sharp cry from him He swung his bow around and released the arrow close-range into the zombie's skull- and through another's. Glancing around him, there was now a congregation of zombie's about him. He shot off a few arrows before bolting to another side of the square, searching for his mob companion.

His eyes eventually landed on his companion, struggling with waves of zombies, seeming to have finally turned on the enderman, but was managing.

A harsh pang of worry struck him for the enderman- milliseconds before an actual arrow struck him. The bolt cut through his cheekbone and over his brow- Nearly parallel to the one on his other brow. The resulting face he mad at the pain tore apart the scabbing on the elder facial wound.

Blood cascaded into his vision and he literally saw red. He swung the shaft of his bow at a nearby zombie and picked the arrow striped with his own blood out of the dirt and strung it. The figure on the wall, was sprinting to the other end now, knocking off city guards left and right.

"FUCK _YOU_!"

The arrow was pulled tight in his bow and and then he released- it was as if the fury the miner held propelled it further, and through the sprinting figure's shoulder.

The figure fell off the outer side of the wall, a shriek following him.

The heads of the undead beings, as well as the enderman, turned to the sound, intrigued, and followed.

* * *

The miner panted, and collapsed with a soft growl, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands and only just noticing that his visor had been knocked from his face. The air was too heavy and he was tired from fighting. His arms were sore and his lungs burnt. The miner's hand was swelling like a balloon. He heard the "Pop" of displaced air and felt his companion cradle his shoulder in one massive hand.

"The assassin" He huffed, slinging the blood off his fingers and returned to rubbing his eyes. "He's royal. I think I know who sent him. He fell off the wall." He ground out.

"Go see if he's still there- Bring him back here."

The hand on his shoulder tensed slightly (in a comforting or apprehensive way, The human couldn't tell, but he took comfort from it regardless) but sure enough he could hear the enderman popping away towards the gate.

After a few minutes, the miner found his eyes far too-eager to close. He hadn't felt this tired earlier…

And that fuckin enderman was taking his sweet time wasn't he? He'd be alright with a nap- He trusted the beast well enough.

The miner's eyes began to flutter closed, eliciting a yawn that he didn't have the energy to complete.

When his eyelids were almost so that a fly would have trouble sneaking in, He saw the flittering from of his companion, coming towards him like a horror movie. He chuckled.

How had he not noticed those silly purple socks before? What kind of monster wore such silly purple socks?


End file.
